Forever Blood
by Elizabeth Roses
Summary: After being seperated by time Lady Kagome Vampire of the South and Kouga, Lord of the easten wolves come together once again under dire reasons. She nearly dies protecting her daughter and he helps heal her. dose she still live him or not? reposted m4blnt
1. Hells daughter

The legend of the hell daughter

When the three worlds were created the Kami's decided to allow the world with in a world to be home of the evils of the world. The one Kami by the name of Akuma did not like this idea at all, as punishment for his crimes he was sent in chains to the underworld. In his prison he started to change, he still kept his Kami status, but he was a changed man. He knew of the evils of the world, and used them.

The Kami's above decided that he would be allowed on the upper world once every thousand years. The first year that he ascended to the upper world there was nothing but primitive man, and women. One of the groups of people was able to fly for the reasons of that they held there life to the Dragon. The symbol of the Underworld and the being that Akuma took as his second form. Once back in the Underworld he kept track of that clan, the first Dragon by the name of Yeku. As the ages pasted some of the dragons developed a blood illness, they had to ingest the blood of the living in order to live, also the dragons with the illness died in the light of the direct sun if their blood was exposed.

In time Yeku mated and his mate conceived a child, the child of a pure soul that could destroy the demon population Midoriko. She had the power of flight, however she did not that ability much, Akuma and Midoriko met one day when the youkai decided to get rid of the powerful young youkai. She fought and fought the youkai coming after her for her life, that same day was the day that Akuma came up from the underworld to walk among the living.

As it happened Midoriko ran over the spot that allowed him access to this world and fell to the grown, one he came up, and seen the young dragon on the grown fearful of her life, the youkai that chassed after her were destroyed by a flick of Akuma's wrist for he always protected his. The sound of their screams caused the young dragon to look up with wonder at the man that saved her.

He looked at her as she winced, for when she landed her ankle twisted in a wrong way. He came over to her and knelt down to look at her.

"I will heal this for you if you wish." He said calmly, she moved so that she was sitting upright on the leg that held no damage and leaving the other extended. The two of them fell in love instantly; they found a cave and mated in there till it was time for him to return… but not until he left her with a bit of himself.

Nine months later the girl was in the cave where she and her mate spent there last night together, as she laid on the rock floor an infant slipped through her opening and into the world. The new mother quickly brought the baby to her breast, the baby was female, like her, but had looks of her father on her.

Midoriko felt the auras of youkai that wish to kill off the dragon's came and tried to rid of the new mother, however they were defeated by an infant, some were boiled alive, others had Rocks and roots shoot through them, while some of them were sliced to slivers from a fierce wind, and some exploded.

The infant slept in her mother's arms while her grandfather came and took the young Fledgling to the Southern palace. The young baby matured over the years and it became apparent that she could control the elements as her father did, when she was two in human years she had surpassed everyone's expectations in that she could transform half way as to allow her wings and tail to come out. When handed a weapon she was the deadliest thing, but she showed compassion to those who needed it.

It was the day that she found her mother had given up herself to become the Jewel of Four souls that she was crowned the Lady of the south, it was also this day that her grandfather found out that she is one of the types of Dragon with the limitations, he taught her how to live without going after humans or human looking youkai.

As she grew older she would travel to see if she could meet her father, as well as training herself in the ancient magic's that her father used unknowingly. It was five hundred years later, on the day that she decided to look for a mate, that she found out that her father was the devil.

Lady Kagome, vampire ruler of the south is hell's daughter.

Here is her story passed on through the generations.


	2. a grave intervention

I jumped in front of the gun as it went off twice within seconds of each other; they hurtled into my left shoulder as I wrapped my arms around Rin. I teleported us to the basement I un-wrapped my arms from her.

"Go to the wolf brothers, they will protect you." I saw her nod her head, then she went running out of the basement. Slowly, with the blood rose seal on my back left shoulder burning I made my way to the chest freezer to lay on it with the hopes that it would quell the burning pain. Then for some reason I thought about the first time I met Kouga…

: Dream sequence/memory:

I found a nice boar that was eating some plants when I was just about to jump it, a wolf appeared out of no ware and landed on the pig, with a sigh I jumped down from my branch and into a circle of wolves, and wolf demons.

I took a step forward only to see spear points going to my neck, and my back up against a tree.

"Oi will ya calm down already, she wasn't going to hurt anyone." A ruffed voice said over top of my head. The people with the spears backed away as their leader landed with his back to me. I could feel my fangs lower.

"Lord Ookami, if I may, will you allow me to leave, I wish no harm to you or your pack, however if I don't get out of here someone will die and I would that it would not be you." When I said his name he turned around to face me, he had to be the sexist wolf I've ever laid eyes on.

"Go, I will not leave my pack in danger."

"Thank you."

I leapt up to the branch that was right above me then walked calmly from branch to branch away from the pack and to my next meal.

: end dream sequence/memory:

"Kagome?" I heard as I forced my eyes open to see Kouga standing over top of me, with a concerned look on his face.

"Kou…Ga...Nice to… see you again… What… brings you…here?" I asked trying not to let the pain go into my voice.

"Your little sister told me that you were wounded, I came to see if I could help you. Where is the injury? Can you sit up?"

"Back… left shoulder, no I can't." I bit my lip at the last part the pain was too much, if you ever gotten yourself burnt on a hot metal or anything past 350 degrees imagine it being at a foot-by foot square on your back.

Kouga sat on the freezer with me as he put one of his hands behind my head to bring it up so that he could help me into a sitting position. He brought his other arm across my chest to my left shoulder; I flinched as he got me to sit upright.

He then took one of his claws and cut my shirt around the burning area, I felt his cool hand touch the core of the heat, and I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan, it felt so good the pain quelled a little, at the same time my fangs bit into my bottom lip causing it to bleed.

He lowered me back down onto the freezer then took out his cell phone as I closed my eyes.

"I need information…no something called 'blood rose'…a vampire slayers gun, but….Kagome…all right but if it doesn't work I will get over there and kill you…thanks"

"Kagome? Wake up koi, I think I found a way to help you; the after effects of it will be that it shows you as my intended. Is that all right with you?" at that point I opened my eyes.

"Hai… koi." I closed my eyes and he put his hand on the back of my neck to pull me up into a sitting position so he would have better access to my neck.

*I wonder, should I tell him that a bite to the neck, for me anyhow is a mega turn on? Well he'll be able to smell it I recon.*

"This is going to hurt Kagome." He told me

"Believe me when I say that it would be better than what I'm feeling, Kouga. Like a breeze on a hot summer's day." I told him in return; second later a feeling of lust went through out my body as he bit me. I thought about Mutt face and the lust quelled, I lost my sight as instinct made me want to mark him as my own before I passed out.

: Dream sequence/memory:

The smell of wolf blood hit my nose, I ran at full speed to the young wolf cub. Even though it was not Kouga I recognized it as one of his pack. I got to where the wolf cub laid, her hair was mostly divided into two tails on top of her head, around her shoulders and wrapped around her legs, was white fur, but the fur around her neck was stained with her blood.

Gently I pulled the fur back, and then ripped the arm off my ninja outfit off so I could close off the wound; she was wounded by one of my kind. No sooner did I do that when I heard the pack coming to the help for their fallen comrade.

I tried to run, but I was hunted down like a rabid animal. They managed to corner me at a cliff. Kouga stepped in front of the rabid wolf pack.

"I let you go, yet you damage my sister Ayame." The next second I found myself slammed into the rock face by a furious Kouga who had his hand wrapped around my neck, cutting off all breathing.

I had to gasp for breath.

"Not…me…" I tried to say, in between gasping for breath I could feel my conscious mind slipping from my grasp.

"You better hope that she wakes, if she dies so do you." He let me go and I found myself on the grown rubbing my neck.

"Tie her up and take her back to the den." He shouted the orders to the rest of the pack, I found myself being tied up with rope, and they forced me to my feet with their wooded spears circling me. We passed Kouga and I stopped and looked at him in the eye.

"Believe me when I say this Lord Kouga of the East I would not jeopardize the treaty for the sake of one girl, ask the elder he will be able to tell you what I mean." I told him with authority before I got jerked forwards. As dawn broke we reached the den, Kouga was greeted by the elder, his grandfather.

"How is Ayame grandfather?"

"She is merely sleeping now. Say who is that women that you brought here?"

"We found her with Ayame when we smelled her blood; she bolted until we caught up with her. She said something about a treaty? What does that mean?"

Okapi looked at his grandson before slowly coming over to where the wolves tied me to a tree; thank god it had shade for the sun was really taking a toll on me.

"Lady Kagome, would you please tell me why my grandson found you on our territory?" he asked kindly, I knew him ever since he was a pup.

"Hai Okapi, I was tracking down a rouge, I had thought that he would not have gotten this far, however my assumptions were wrong. I believe that he wants to cause chaos, and to disembody the treaty between our two species." The sun hit me with full force as I closed my eyes, and my breath labored.

At the same time we heard "grandfather." We both looked up, and Kouga turned to see Ayame running forward, only to be stopped by Kouga who picked her up in the air and wrapped his arms around her in a hug as he walked over to us with her in his arms.

"If I may ask young cub, who was it who attacked you?" I asked, that got a growl from Kouga who got a growl from his grandfather as he stepped away from me.

"He was tall and had long black hair, he was creepy." She snuggled her nose into her brother's fur before she continued.

"His eyes… it felt like they burned into my soul, the glowing black eyes." I knew it, I had hopes that it was not true, but there she said it 'glowing black eyes' Naraku.

My wings burst from my back, nearly destroying my shirt but succeeded in destroying the rope that held me to the tree. My tail whipped around as I stood there letting the smell of the wind tell me where the traitor sat.

I leapt up into the air and stretched my wings to go to destroy the traitor.

: End dream sequence/memory:

I looked up to see his face over top of mine.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"As I said before Kouga: like a breeze on a hot summer's day." I saw him smile as I passed out from the battling instincts that raged in my mind, the instinct to bite him to make him mine, to mark him as mine, and the instinct to drink his blood. I was shocked at the second reaction, I had not thought about that since I helped Kouga with the Birds of Paradise…

: start dream sequence/ memory:

I was flying over top of the eastern forest close to the mountains, where I heard wings flap and saw a flock of those Kami cursed birds attach the wolves, I quickly saw that the elder was wounded; blue fire surrounded me as I turned into my dragon form for the first time. I swooped down and got rid of the birds that surrounded the pack. I landed in front of them and continued to defend the pack.

"Why do you defend these our legged killers." The leader asked me as I lowered my head so that I could talk to Kouga.

"Get the pack out of here; you will need your numbers at a latter battle." He nodded and yelled the order to retreat as some of the warriors helped the elder get down; I protected them the best as I could.

Until one of them got there fangs into my side ripping away a good chunk of flesh from my side, forcing me to return to my human form. I stood with one arm wrapped around the wound the best that I could, another came and attacked me, but got a fanged grip on my arm instead. My tail snaked around and killed the bird, a gust of wind blew and I allowed my wings to come out and used the gust of wind to move away from the mountains.

I glided until I found a cave to reside in until my wounds healed; I passed out in a matter of seconds.

The smell of wolf woke me as I saw Kouga, leaning over top of my side, for I fell asleep on my left side so I would not get the wound contaminated.

"Why did you do it?" he asked me in a calm voice.

"You needed help; besides I always liked wolves."

"You could have kept going."

"Not true."

"Why?"

"They had something of mine."

"What?"

"My father's blade, the devil sword. The hell sword Sounga was created by my father's horn."

I was weak and the sun was getting to its peak, in my current condition one touch of the sun's rays and I would die. I turned so that I was on my back as I scooted away from the entrance in to the very back of the cave where it was cool and dark, the two key things that a dragon vampire, the daughter of the devil needed to heal, well that and blood. Fresh blood.

I collapsed not long after that.

I found myself on fur with the wounds bandaged, both of them.

I took a deep breath through my nose, Wolf, blood, herbs, and…, there was one scent that I thought I knew but was not sure. So I took another deep breath through my nose… yup Yeku.

As soon as I thought the name he was next to me in a flash.

"Let me guess you were going after your father's sword again?"

I nodded as I tried to sit up; he grabbed my arm and forced it down, along with the rest of my body.

"I need to get you back home Lady Kagome. If you will allow me too…"

"Yha better you then anyone else Yeku." I let my tail come out as I crossed my legs until I was completely upright.

With my tail laying on the grown it started to move my lower body up until it looked like I was sitting on my tail. At that point I unfolded my legs so that I was standing up; I looked to see Kouga lounging against the wall of the cave, with his arms crossed. Past him I saw that there was a fire lit, I've been out for a while.

"Kouga" I said as I tried to ignore the pain. Yeku could tell that I was barely holding on, using my tail as a brace.

"Lord Kouga, with your permission I would like to take Lady Kagome home to the south." I could only hope that he got the message, and not the one that I thought that Yeku wanted to get across.

*I'll have to talk to him about that later… assuming that there is a later that is.*

"Do you trust him Kagome?" Kouga asked as Yeku helped me to the entrance of the cave where we stopped so I could talk to Kouga.

"I do, he has served my family for generations, and I trust him with my life." The dragon demon, or dragon god, rather, stood in front of me crouched as I put my arms around his neck. Slowly he began to transform into his full form. His full form was ten times larger than my full form. He took off for the southern palace. I talked to him in dragon tongue.

"Thank you… grandfather."

"My dear even if you were not of my blood I would still have helped you. How goes the search for Naraku?"

"Slow, I have yet to find him. There is a good possibility that I may need to enlist the guards to help. How is Mother?"

"Your mother is fine; her wish for peace with the wolves keeps her content."

"May I see her once I'm healed grandfather?"

"Yes, she will be glad to see you again after these many moons that you have been gone."

"Do I want to know how long this time?"

"Ten"

"Pardon my language grandfather."

"Go ahead young one."

"Shit, I fucking hate that Kami cursed rebel."

"Better young one?"

"Hai. Thank you."

"Any time young one."

We talked to the southern palace, where I was put in the healing room under grown.

: End:

I found myself with my face on Kouga's chest and my arms wrapped around his neck. I noticed an odd taste in my mouth, A positive, O, maybe even BA positive.

*shit, did I drink Kouga's blood?* I picked my head up to look at his neck to see if he had my mark on him, or bite marks on him. I let out a sigh of relief; I had not marked him in my feverous delirium.

"Feel better?" he asked as he propped his head up with one of his arms, that until I noticed, that the other was wrapped around my exposed waist. I could feel my face heat up, as I started to think.

*oh good Kami please tell me that we did not mate.* right before I heard

"Nee-san, where are you?" I fell against Kouga's well muscled chest.

"Not now, I really have to return her to lord ice dick." I felt his laugh go through his chest, at the same time bright light shined in when Rin stuck her head in.

I shielded my eyes from the blinding light, but not even that was enough, I put my hands around my face to try to keep most of the light out.

"Rin what have I told you about buggin me while I'm in here. You're what, 511 now, I think that you can act your demon age there girl." My voice was muffled seeing it as I was on Kouga's chest.

"Why are you not wearing any clothes?"

"Rin it is called Fucking you know what it is, I've told you before. And if you bug us one more time I'll send you off to live with Jaken and his mate, understand?"

The lid quickly closed as she went away, I moved my arms to around Kouga's neck.

"Better?"

"Yha, you want to explain how we got in here, why I taste blood in my mouth, and when you decided to strip me?"

"Only if you explain your threat ta Rin."

"Deal"

"Right after I marked you, after I forced you to drink bagged blood, because you were completely passed out, if it was not for your shallow breathing I would have thought that you were dead."

"And the nude part?"

"I wanted to see what you look like now that we're mates-to-be"

"Fair enough. The deal with Jaken is that he has, at last count, five hundred to a thousand tadpoles to call his, and whenever Rin acts below her maturity level I send her over there to help with the little Jaken-lets." At that he chuckled again. Something felt so… right about me lying on his well toned chest feeling his laughter, rather than hear it.

"You got another fever Gome, relax, I'll take care of you." He whispered to me as he ran his clawed hands up and down my spine in a relaxing way.

For some reason I stated to chuckle.

"What's so funny? Will ya let me in on the joke?"

"Sure but it's not a very good one. I was remembering the time when Dick-Yasha pissed me off so bad that I had to remove the second seal that I had on in order to kick his ass. Lil' bastard even had the nerve to draw his father's fang…

(Flash back)

"InuYasha I am going home, you will not stop me, or else I will purify your pompous ass."

"Ya ain't going any ware wench you will do what I say when I say It." that earned a gasp from the group as my bracelet started to pulse, I took it off and stuck it in my bag before I turned to face the fledgling.

My frame started to shake as the illusion of a 'modern' school girl left leavening a girl with braided hair clad in the Ninja outfit of that era, all black.

"That's it mutt face, considering that your father, hell even you ice dick brother, has more respect than what you show, give me one good reason why I should not send your ass straight to hell."

"You couldn't even send Kiko to hell let alone me."

Just then one of the guards of the palace flew over head and dropped Sounga to me.

"Draw your father's fang; we will see how it holds against my father's horn." I caught it in my hand just as Sesshomaru walked in the clearing.

"Do what she says half bread. She has the hell sword on her side." I looked over to him as I drew out Sounga, my tail formed and took the sheath from my hand and tied it around my waist.

"Thank you pup, however you still need to pay for biting my tail all of those years ago."

I could sense that Sesshomaru as well as InuYasha was nervous, as my wings un-folded, and flapped a few times to get the kinks out of them.

"Miroku, do you?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, 'pure' dark aura."

"You mean pure evil right?"

"No, no, I mean holy darkness."

"What is she?" this I was shocked at so I decided to enlighten them."

"More devil then demon, or more dragon then devil."

"You're a dragon youkai?"

"Full blooded full demon, actually past demon, more like devil. You know I don't even need to draw my sword to fight you"

In my right palm laid a small blue fire, and in my left palm laid a piece of red ice, I brought both palms to my chest, I infused my soul and use a bit of magic that I learned to turn the two elements into small fledgling dragons.

Once I brought my hands away from my chest they were palm sized with their wings and there tail's wrapped around them.

Slowly they woke up and stretched after they yawned; the one created by the blue fire, had scales of blue, indigo, violet, and a small hit of red mixed in, the other had orange, red, a bit of yellow and a small speckles of ice blue in there.

They both took their first flight as they glided from me to in front of InuYasha; they both turned their heads to me in question. I nodded to them as they began to stalk the mutt, who ran.

"Inu don't make my babies work too hard, they are teething you know." The three of them started to laugh as I held up three fingers counting down to when I should hear the mutt yelp in pain all of us laughed at the sound. A few seconds later I see him being carried back….

(End flash back)

"By both of them with their claws sunk deep into his ass. It was a sight to see, sorry you weren't there."

I felt him chuckle at the imagined sight, I could feel my face grow hot with love for him, he took his arm from under him and placed it on my back, gently rubbing up and down my spine, he must have propped himself up on his arm again.

I turned my head so I could listen to the beating of his heart; slowly it lulled me to sleep again, now I could barely feel the blood rose mark on my back.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked me as I tilted my head up at him, with my nose at the base of his neck.

"Yes Kouga-koi?" I asked as he brought one of his arms up to my hair.

"Some of the lords asked for me to be present at the next ball, I was wondering would you go with me as my mate?"

"Sure but the whole Rin thing…" I had an idea, ship Rin off "can I barrow your cell phone for a minuet Kouga-koi?"

He handed it over, I called lord ice dick.

"Yes?"

"Sessh it's Kagome, can you take her for a while, she misses you, and Kouga and I can't do our thing while she is here."

"Yes, will you drop her off?"

"Sure see you then."

"Thanks"

I handed the phone back to Kouga when I hung up, I could feel a slight shiver coming from him.

I propped myself up on my hands so I could look at his face, our eyes met as he shivered slightly.

"Cold?" I asked him, I saw him shrug,

"A little," he said I smiled, at least he was honest, I shifted my weight so that most of it was on one hand.

"Then let me fix that for you." I banged the left wall; I dropped to show a small blanket that was very fluffy.

I pulled it out and slid off him sideways as I handed the blanket to him.

"Here put this around you, it will help with the cold, it is either the blanket or out."

He took the blanket and moved it so that he was lying on top of it, in a quick second I found myself on top of him with the blanket around us both.

"I din't want to lose your touch Kagome." He explained to me., I put my arms around his neck again and waited for my head to stop spinning.

"I moved to fast for you? Sorry Kagome." He apologized to me as I placed my head over his heart listening to it.

"When did you stop calling me 'your women'?" I asked him.

"When I fond you an inch from death by mutt face's dead miko."

"I really wish that you did not bring that up Kouga-koi." I nearly mumbled as I slowly fell asleep on my mate, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

(Dream/memory start)

I was walking through the woods when a sacred arrow hit me in the back, I turned to see a cold miko dressed in a red pants and a white shirt, she hooked another arrow in her bow and shot it at me, as my wings and tail came out, the arrow hit me, and I passed out.

When I woke I had hooks in my back, my wings, and other parts of my body.

"Are you sure that this is her?" I heard a familiar male voice ask, Naraku.

"Yes she was as you said, in the forest, where else?" the girl asked, I could hear them but I could not see them, a blade started to pierce my flesh and drag below my skin.

For day I think they added a new cut on each, I felt the air on my chest as they went to pierce my heart with the blade.

Something compelled me to cry out in Dragon tough as if my father could actually hear my cry.

"Father: help me"

Then a flash of black light came from the grown as I saw Kouga slide to a stop in front of me, the rest as they say is history.

I felt a hand on my forehead as I fuzzily opened my eyes to see…

"Father?" his piercing red eyes that I inherited from him looked at me from above, the scent of wolf hit my nose as I looked past him to see Kouga standing behind him, looking a bit worried.

"Kagome, stay with me, I do not want my only daughter to die just yet." He said, the second time in my life that I have seen him, and he answered my call

"Please help." I nearly whimpered to him.

(End)

When I woke I was in my bed with an arm draped on me.

I felt body heat next to me as I turned around and opened my eyes to see Kouga looking at me.

"morning." I said to him as he lifted his head up off of the pillow to yawn,

"Are you going to be alright today Kags I've got stuff to take care of."

"Yes oh and one little detail that I might mention is that we may be going at it for a week."

He smiled got dressed and left, I fallowed close behind him as I went to retrieve Rin, I grabbed that small bag that I kept for her then grabbed my car keys.

"Where we going nee-chan?" I heard her ask as we made our way to the car.

"A friend's house"

"Oh"

It did not take long to drop Rin off at Sesshies house.

I drove home my lust nearly over whelming me.

I meet Kouga at the door; we bolted for the bed room once I got in and locked the door.

We kissed it deepened as I felt something nudge my lower body.

"I can't wait, can you?" he asked me as he pulled away from me.

"You have no idea"

Start Lemon

He pushed me backward onto the bed before leaping on me like a wolf on his prey; his claws raked my chest tearing the shirt and my bra, if I wasn't horny before I was nearly burning now.

With a growl he lowered his head and ran his tongue over my chest right in the middle of my breasts.

I arched as he started to suck on the under flesh of my right breast.

Before I nearly lost myself I put my hands on his back at the collar of his shirt, when I felt that he switched breasts I ripped the collar and the back of his shirt.

"More" I voiced while arching upwards again, my breath thick with lust and he complied, I pulled my arms out of my ruined shirt and started to fiddle with the button of his jeans.

I stopped as he growled at me, I laid back and watched him as he pulled away to take both his shredded shirt and his pants off.

I had to gasp, he was huge, and I mean the diameter was probably nine inches.

I found myself nearly blinded as he ran his hands over me, I looked up at him when he stopped, and my pants already gone as he knelt over top of me asking.

I nodded; a flash of piercing white light entered my vision as he started to pump in and out of my body.

After a few minutes of a slow torturing pace little by little he speed up, I met his power with my power, I lost my voice with that first pump, but I found it now as I gasped and as choked screams tried to let loose.

I felt… perfect.

That is the only word that I could find to describe what I was feeling at that moment.

My entire life I have been searching for the perfect male to dominate me, without the fear…

"You might… die when…I mark you." I said in between waves of my releases caused my voice to catch in my throat.

"So be it" his demonic voice rising as…

I felt teeth sink into my neck; I arch into him as an explosion of a release caused for me caught me by surprise.

I could feel the dragon in me take over as I reached up and bit his neck, I could feel our powers and our soul's coming together, I have found the yin to my yang.

He flipped us over and allowed me to dominate him, after several hours we were jaded for now.

I fell asleep with his teeth in my lower neck under my jaw.

End lemon

Dream:

I found myself walking with Kouga when something felt… wrong.

I stopped sharply and turned my head to the southern palace, where the roar of my grandfather reached my ears.

"What's wrong?"

Without a word I turned into my full form and flew as quickly as I could, but something told me that no matter how fast I flew I would not be able to reach it in time.

As I reached the palace I saw smoke and the guards bodies were thrown all over the place.

I shifted into my half form, the south was respected, more so then the west so why would anyone wish to wage war with us... unless...

I went to the grown and looked for survivors

I saw that our head guard Hibiki still alive but mortally wounded to his side.

I ran over to him as he nearly fell to the grown.

"My lady… he was too strong… no matter what we tried… we could not stop him…"

"Hush Hibiki, who did this? That is all I wished to know."

I put my hand on his wound and focused on healing the wound.

"My lady the rebel Naraku came with the slayers from close to your mothers resting place…" I looked at his face as he trailed off.

"Yes. Please continue." I said softly,

"My lady, lord Yeku tried to stop Naraku… my lady, he took the Jewel."

I could feel my eyes bleed as I stood up; Hibiki's wounds were non-fatal now, I needed to call the guards back that I allowed to mingle with the humans to try to keep the peace.

I tilted my head back and let loose a roar that the entire island of Japan could hear.

End dream

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Kouga's sleeping face, however something felt off.

"Kouga, Kouga-koi?"

I looked over to him, I nearly wallowed in fear: did I kill him?

I crawled into a position where I sat on my knees as I moved his hair out of his face, since he no longer needs to hold it in a pony tail he looked much better.

"Kouga?" I whispered as I felt a tear…I prayed that he was not dead.

Still no response, I saw a small trickle of blood from where I bit him during our mating, for a second I was not looking at his face but my grandfather's bloody face.

I put my ear to his chest, listening intently trying to hear a tiny thump of his heart, a single blood cell moving would give me hope… nothing.

*I killed the man that I love, you were not suppose to have this fate Kouga*

My tears started to pick up, as I pulled my head away from his chest, gently, smoothly, I picked his head up and slid my knees under him.

I folded myself so that my face was over top of his.

*I must truly be Kami cursed, I love a mortal man and now my one mate is dead*

I let some of my beast come into play as my wings popped up to lie on the bed.

I gently moved to the side so that our foreheads touched.

My few tears turned into full blown sobbing, I wrapped my arms around his neck, I stayed there for kami, no, Heur knows how long.

Once I regained enough control over myself I sat up and let loose a roar that the entire world's youkai could hear.

Then I gripped the sheet around his shoulders and laid my head on his chest, I tilted my head so that I could kiss the under skin of his jaw, still crying…


End file.
